1. Technical Field.
This invention relates generally to luggage and luggage accessories. More specifically, this invention is a removable protective cover for luggage and a way of protecting luggage from damaging and dirty environments.
2. Background Art.
Recent years have brought a proliferation of luggage types, styles, materials, and designs. The purchase of luggage frequently requires a significant investment, due to expensive materials and intricate construction. Luggage that meets the traveler's needs for lightweight construction, organized and compartmentalized packing, or distinctive and decorative appearance often does not hold up well to the damaging and dirty environment of commercial transportation and lodging. Garment bags and other soft-sided luggage are often caught, snagged, or torn by automatic baggage-handling equipment. Many outside luggage compartments and pouches are not designed for secure closure and can allow items to easily fall out or be removed by a thief. Garment bags are ungainly for placement in overhead bins or under seats. Many garment bags are ungainly to carry and set down, even when in the folded position, because of their shapeless and flexible form. Aluminum and leather suitcases are often scratched or scuffed. Leather and designer fabrics are easily soiled. Therefore, there is a need for a way to protect luggage from commercial transportation and lodging damage with a cover that is removable and relatively inexpensive compared to the cost of the luggage.